Tumbleweed (RWD)
This character belongs to RandomWeirdoDragon! Do not steal, copy, or use in any way! Appearance Tumbleweed is a pretty average dragon. Nothing about him would betray the fact that he’s got a sad dragonethood, especially because he’s always smiling. He has an average, slightly thin build, with pretty average features. Tumbleweed’s main scales are a slightly darker cream color, like peach ice cream. Light brown swirls pattern his main scales, resembling melted chocolate ice cream mixed in, and his eyes are a dark brown, almost black. His underbelly and wings are a pale, white-cream, and his crest is a shade darker than his main scales, with light gold-yellow swirl patterns similar to his main scales. In terms of accessories, Tumbleweed sticks to the bare minimum. He wears a copper-wire bracelet made by Kalahari, and a pair of gold-plated studs in his ears. On fancy occasions (AKA whenever Xerocole forces him to attend some prestigious event), he wears gold horn bands, a copper wire tail band with amber in it, and fine golden-colored silk cloth draped over his wings. Personality He’s pretty hesitant to talk about himself at first, but once you get to know him, he’s extremely humorous, and isn’t afraid to make a joke or pull a prank on his friends, especially when he’s around his best friend, a SandWing named Kalahari. Though he plays a lot of jokes, he hates public speaking and performances, which is pretty unfortunate for him. After all, his main goal in life is to follow his true passion, singing, which is why Kalahari calls him ‘Treble’. He’s great at singing, but is pretty self-conscious about it and about what others think of him. He likes his job as assistant to Xerocole, and doesn’t want to risk leaving behind his only parent he’s known in a while. Abilities & Weaknesses Tumbleweed has the basic weaknesses and strengths of SandWings, such as his venomous tail and resistance to heat. He has a way of speaking that sounds almost lyrical when he’s deep in thought, and can come up with rhymes and puns on the spot. He’s a talented singer, though it doesn’t show, and is clever at convincing dragons to purchase something. Though he’s very creative when it comes to music, he’s not the cleverest or strongest dragon. He’s pretty average, and wouldn’t last too long in a fight, and his fear of presenting himself holds him back. Relationships * Kalahari: His best friend in all the continents, he would stand by this rambunctious SandWing until the end of time. Tumbleweed loves spending time with her, and though he has some reservations about the trouble she likes causing, he goes along with it. * Xerocole: His mentor and employer, Tumbleweed is pretty fond of the gruff old dragon, despite his initial prickly nature. He considers him to be the grandfather he never knew. * Southwind: He doesn’t know his half-brother too well, but enjoys being around him when he occasionally visits to bring new inventions to sell to Xerocole. He wants to get to know him better one day, History Tumbleweed was hatched in a small hut in a semi-secluded SandWing oasis town, to his parents Terracotta and Bactrian. They met one day at the markets, and it was love at first sight. Tumbleweed grew up with a pretty average dragonethood, making a few friends and spending a lot of time coming up with songs that he would often sing to himself. Unfortunately, he never could find the courage to share any of his passion with his friends. Eventually, his father left, and his mother, refusing to explain, was determined not to speak of Bactrian. She slowly became more distant and unattached to her dragonet, and Tumbleweed just spent more time outside. One day, she didn’t even notice his being missing for a full day. It was then he decided that he wanted to create a name for himself and left. He soon left for Possibility, packing his bags and flying off after saying goodbye. There, he met a SandWing named Xerocole, a merchant in search of an apprentice. He took the young Tumbleweed under his wing, and on his first day, he was selling jewelry to the crowds, when a SandWing named Kalahari stopped by. The two became best friends almost immediately, and not long after, Kalahari got hired by Xerocole and she was working side by side with Tumbleweed. She nicknamed him ‘Treble’ after she heard him quietly singing to himself while he was re-organizing the jewelry. A few weeks later, a rusty, dirt-covered SandWing-SkyWing hybrid appeared, going by the name of Southwind and warmly greeting Xerocole. They struck up a conversation, and soon realized that they had a common parent- Terracotta. It was in this way Tumbleweed discovered his half-brother. Gallery Trivia Category:SandWings Category:Males Category:Content (RandomWeirdoDragon) Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Merchant) Category:Characters